<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Worlds by Aypa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402322">Between Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aypa/pseuds/Aypa'>Aypa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Disabled Character, Electricity, Elemental Magic, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, Fights, Français | French, Gangs, Gen, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Mention of abuse, Mutism, Nonbinary Character, Original Races, Original Universe, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Substance Abuse, Telekinesis, Trans Male Character, Unreliable Narrator, Water power, another world - Freeform, guild, power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aypa/pseuds/Aypa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony est un jeune homme qui se réveille, amnésique, dans un monde étrange qui n'est pas du tout son monde d'origine. Il rencontre vite Spark qui va l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie et pourquoi il est ici. En le suivant dans son rêve de faire partie de la Guilde de Bourg Légende, peut être trouvera-t-il les réponses à ses questions...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between Worlds est une fiction de fantasy et de science fiction se passant en grande majorité dans le continent de Thelican, possédant plusieurs régions au sein de son continent. L’histoire se passe plus précisément dans la région de Syphun. La langue officielle est le taliande mais toutes les régions ont leur langue régionales.</p><p>Dans ce monde, chaque habitant possède un pouvoir spécifique qui peut être un pouvoir élémentaire (exemple : feu, eau, terre, air…), un pouvoir psychique (exemple : télékinésie, lire dans les pensées...) ou corporel (exemple : invisibilité, force décuplée, élasticité...)</p><p> </p><p>On peut néanmoins retrouver des références à notre monde, mais dans un futur plus ou moins proche se passant dans les années 2050. Un futur ressemblant à notre époque mais technologiquement plus avancé et avec des problèmes sociaux toujours bien présent ainsi qu'un gouvernement limitant de plus en plus son peuple.</p><p> </p><p>Région de Thelican :</p><p>Syphun - Là ou se passe la fiction, située au centre du continent et ayant des frontières avec pratiquement toutes les autres régions. A l'est se trouve Lunir, et a l'ouest Sunnia ainsi que Cloudia au nord. Elle est gouvernée par une élite de 5 politiciens élus par le peuple.</p><p>Sunnia - Un voisin proche de Syphun, gouverné par la noblesse du pays. Le climat y est chaud et parfois désertique.</p><p>Lunir - Le second voisin de Syphun, le climat politique s'étant vite dégradé durant les dernières décennies, quelques lunien ont migrés vers les régions voisines pour ne pas subir un gouvernement instable.</p><p>Cloudia - Un état qui a pour longtemps été renfermé sur lui même pour cause des conflits des pays l'avoisinant, il revient peu à peu sur le marché continental. C'est le principal lieu de vit des Cloudien.</p><p>Animalis - Région s'étant séparé en plusieurs blocs répartis à travers le continent à cause d'une guerre. C'est là ou vivent en grande majorité les Furrien.</p><p> </p><p>Les zones hors Thelican :</p><p>Les royaumes abyssaux - Lieu de vie des Merrians</p><p>Nebulnos - Monde entre ombre et lumière, difficile d'accès surtout pour les étrangers, seul les habitants de l'ombre savent exactement comment s'y rendre.</p><p> </p><p>RACES</p><p>Humain – Majorité peuplant Thelican, ils possèdent tous des pouvoirs et n’ont rien de particulier à part cela. Il arrive néanmoins que des humains soient d’une autre origine, les mariages entre races n’étant pas interdites mais parfois jugées comme tabou ou contestés (voir Furrien, Cloudien ou Merian)</p><p> </p><p>Alven – Un peu comme les humains mais avec des oreilles pointues (voir elfe) et parfois une capacité a être plus proches des forces surnaturelles, leur pouvoirs sont souvent plus puissant que ceux des humains grâce à leur connexions avec les sources naturelles des pouvoirs. Ils sont reconnaissable par leur oreilles et leur corps assez fins et sveltes. Ils ne vivaient pas à l’origine dans ce continent mais certains semblent avoir migré vers Thelican il y a de cela des siècles.</p><p> </p><p>Autres Races</p><p>Les races citées ci dessous ne possèdent pas les même pouvoirs que les humains ou les alven, il est donc rare de voir un Cloudien, un Merian ou un Furrien possédant des capacités semblable à un humain, cependant les métis héritent parfois de pouvoirs.</p><p> </p><p>Cloudien – Créature ressemblant à des oiseaux, ils vivent principalement à Cloudia mais ont commencé a s’intégrer dans toutes les autres régions. Leur apparences est variable et semble être calquée sur les espèces d’oiseaux existantes. Ce sont donc des animaux à plumes avec des bras ressemblant à des ailes, excepté l’extrémité ou ils possèdent des serres à la places des mains.</p><p> </p><p>Merian – Créature aquatique vivant principalement dans la mer ou dans les zones proches de l’eau tel que les Royaumes Abyassaux. Ils sont semblable à des créatures marines, ayant des écailles souvent argentées ou bleutés, parfois verdâtres. Ils possèdent des branchies et des palmes entres leurs doigts, certains peuvent avoir des queues de poissons semblable a des sirènes ou ressembler a des espèces de poissons ou créatures marines existantes. </p><p> </p><p>Furrien – Créature ressemblant à des animaux antropomorphique comme des chats ou des chiens, ils vivent en communauté dans des quartiers dans certaines villes mais sont origianire principalement de Animalis. Les relations entre eux et les humains ont toujours étaient compliquées et tabous, les unions furrien-humain sont donc mal vus pour cause de l’apparence animale des Furriens, leur statuts en temps que personne est souvent débattus. </p><p> </p><p>Habitant de l’Ombre – Créature vivant originellement dans une partie du monde cachée de la lumière du soleil qui n’est accessible que par des portails fixe ou crée par les habitants eux même. Ils ne supportent pas la lumière et vivent attaché aux ombres des êtres vivants qu’ils rencontrent. Ce sont des êtres souvent gris ou noirs ayant des formes colorés sur le corps, ils apparaissent comme des esprits flottants ou des sortes d’entités difformes. Certains peuvent néanmoins avoir des formes humanoide mais auront toujours cette sensibilité à la lumière. Ils sont associés avec les ténèbres et la mort. Il paraitrait que leur monde soit coincé entre celui ci et l’espace temps.</p><p> </p><p>Arborisien – Créature humanoide en forme de plantes, fleurs et arbre vivant. On en trouve rarement dans la région de Syphun car ils vivent principalement sur un autre continent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Les Personnages Principaux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oui pendant quelques chapitres ça va juste être pour poser l'univers mais croyez moi vous en avez besoin...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Antonio Kancel</strong>, dit <strong>Anthony</strong>, est un jeune homme de 17 ans (plus tard 18) d’origine guadeloupéenne vivant à l’origine en France dans les années 2056. Il a les cheveux noir et les yeux rouges. Il contrôle l’eau, ayant des branchies et des palmes aux doigts, son pouvoir n’est pas déclenché à son maximum. Il possède un tatouage tribal sur sa main ainsi que le chiffre 63 tatoué à l’intérieur. Il est né le 1er Décembre 2038 et mesure 1m78.</p><p>Anthony est quelqu’un d’assez paumé pour dire les choses clairement, étant amnésique, cela n’arrange pas les choses. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de lui et se sent facilement comme un poids mort pour les autres, ne voulant pas déranger inutilement les gens dont il est proche. Il est néanmoins assez extraverti et plutôt comique. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Sparkley Bolt</strong>, dit <strong>Spark</strong>, est un jeune homme de 16 ans originaire de Norvale dans la région de Syphun. Il a la peau mâte et des cheveux bouclés blonds aux yeux verts. Il a des pouvoirs électriques, non déclenchés au maximum et de faible pouvoir de guérison. Il est né le 15 janvier 1904 et mesure 1m67.</p><p>Spark est quelqu'un d'optimiste qui se montre amical envers tout le monde. Il n'en est néanmoins pas naif ou stupide et est autre contraire assez calme et réfléchit la plupart du temps. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Cody Toown</strong>, est un jeune homme de 17 ans au début puis de 18 ans originaire de  dans la région de Syphun. Il est d’origine alvienne et furienne chat. Il est blanc de peau avec des tâches de rousseurs et a les cheveux mi longs bruns aux yeux bleus, il possède aussi les caractéristiques d’un chat comme des oreilles et une queue. Ses mains produisent un peu de lumière la nuit, pouvoir non déclenché à son maximum. Il est né le 27 juin 1902 et mesure 1m75. </p><p>Cody est assez discret et introverti, il n’a néanmoins pas de mal a parler aux gens qu’il connaît bien, on lui dit souvent qu’il a un esprit naif, ce qui est partiellement vrai car il lui arrive souvent de croire des choses ou de ne pas comprendre tout de suite les choses. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Skipp Felknern</strong>, est un jeune homme de 20-21 ans à la peau mâte et aux cheveux noirs rasés sur les cotés avec une grande mèche rouge aux yeux de la même couleur. Il a un tatouage dans le bas du dos. Il est né le 30 Septembre et mesure 1m83. Il a une force décuplée et un pouvoir d'élasticité.</p><p>Skipp est quelqu'un d'assez décontracté qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur d'enfreindre les règles. Il embête souvent les autres et se montre très taquin et moqueur, pourtant malgré ce coté assez insouciant, il a l'air d'avoir un passé qui le tourmente encore aujourd'hui.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Autres Personnages qui apparaissent dans les premiers chapitres (et qui peuvent réappaitre plus tard)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marina Bolt</strong>, est une femme de 44 ans à la peau mâte et aux longs cheveux bruns aux yeux verts. Elle a une cicatrice sur le long de son bras et possède des pouvoirs de guérisons et est d'ailleurs infirmière. C'est la mère de Spark et Ellie et mesure 1m69.</p><p>Marina est une personne sérieuse et attentive, elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour ses enfants et fait de son mieux pour leur apporter tout ce qu'il leur faut malgré le manque d'argent et son manque de disponibilité à la maison à cause de son métier.<br/><br/></p><p><strong>Ellie Bolt</strong>, est une fillette de 11 ans (plus tard 12) à la peau mâte et aux cheveux bouclés blonds, ses yeux sont verts. Elle n’a pas encore développé ses pouvoirs et est née le 10 octobre 1908 et mesure 1m53. C’est la petite sœur de Spark.</p><p>Ellie se montre méfiante envers tout le monde et réagit souvent de façon agressive, elle reproche souvent à Spark son coté amical et insouciant. Elle est plutôt têtue et a du cran, elle est souvent vu comme étrangement intimidante malgré sa taille et son âge juste à cause de son caractère.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Harold Oçak</strong>, est un jeune homme de 16 ans à la peau blanche aux cheveux roux, plus tard attachés en queue de cheval car ils ont poussés. Il manie aisément le feu et vient d'une famille plus riche que celle de Spark, ses parents travaillent à la mairie. C'est un ami d'enfance de Spark, Fodd et Bastian. Il souhaite partir en voyage lors de son année sabbatique. Il fait 1m77 et est né en 1904.</p><p>Harold est quelqu'un d'un peu profiteur et vantard même si il se montre plutôt sympathique. Il a confiance en son pouvoir et peut se penser intouchable grâce a ses talents et a sa famille, cela lui portera préjudice plus tard.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fodd</strong>, est un jeune homme de 16 ans aux cheveux noirs plaqués avec du gel. Il a un léger contrôle du vent, il théorise souvent que ce pouvoir lui vient d'un ancêtre Cloudien. C'est un ancien ami d'enfance de Spark, il voudrait déménager dans le sud.</p><p><br/><strong>Bastian</strong>, est un jeune homme de 16 ans aux cheveux brun possédant quelques mèches grises. Il contrôle le métal et ce qui s'en rapproche. C'est un ancien ami d'enfance de Spark, il va commencer une formation dans le commerce.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>